


Deserving of Love

by JustAnEnglishMajor



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice musical - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Beetlejuice Has Mood Ring Hair (Beetlejuice), Bondage, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, beetlejuice has Fear of Abandonment issues, graphic depictions of sex, he doesn’t feel deserving of love :(, mentions of abduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnEnglishMajor/pseuds/JustAnEnglishMajor
Summary: Moira Robinson wakes up in a strange house. Her panic increases as she realizes that she is tied to a bed. She calms down as she realizes whose house she’s in, a certain demon who has a taste for the gothic and macabre. What happens next can only be described as a shit show. Beetlejuice appears and explains to Moira why he brought her here; he knows she’s due to leave soon for her semester abroad. The thought of being without Moira for 3 months leads him to a desperate act that he immediately regrets. He knows in his heart that Moira could never love him like he loves her. Beetlejuice, however, couldn’t be more wrong. Moira begins to experience intense feelings as she tries to make Beetlejuice understand that she does, in fact, share his feelings.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Musical)/Moira Robinson, Beetlejuice/Originial Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. “You’re Being Serious, Aren’t You”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is my first fan fictions, so please bare with me.
> 
> I got this idea while thinking about how Beetlejuice would probably have Fear of Abandonment issues once he does eventually find someone who enjoys his company 
> 
> So, here it goes. Enjoy!

Moira feels herself trying to turn over in her bed only to realize that she can’t. She jerks her head up to see her arms tied to the side of the bed she is laying in. She notices that her legs received the same treatment; each leg is tied to a different corner of the bed, positioning her in a very comprising position. As she begins to take in her surroundings, she becomes increasingly nervous as the bed she’s laying in is not her own. She thinks to herself,” what the hell happened last night? I don’t remember a single thing. I don’t know whose house this is. Why am I here?” She frantically begins to tug at her restraints. Realizing that they’re too tight, she quits struggling.   
Moira turns her head to the side to get a better look at her surroundings. The room she’s in has a very gothic look to it. The walls are a deep shade of purple and it looks like the curtains are black. There’s only one person, not so much a person as a demon, she knows that loves this dark aesthetic.   
“Hey babes!” yells the demon as he enters the room. He walks right up to the bed and sits by Moira. “You’re finally awake!” He says while beaming.   
Her momentary shock wears off as she finds herself yelling, “what the hell Beetlejuice? Why am I tied to this bed? What happened last night?” Her cheeks now blush red after yelling.   
“Woah, woah. Calm down babes,” he says as he places a hand on her shoulder.   
Moira relaxes a bit under his cold touch. She looks at his face and notices a distressed expression on his face. Her eyes travel to his hair which now is a mixture of blue and purple. Blue/purple is not a good color for Beetlejuice; she learned this long ago when she had asked him something about his mother. Beetlejuice’s hair changes color to match his mood. Basically, his hair is a giant mood ring, which is something she’s always liked.   
Moira’s voice softens as she asks again, “Beej, what’s going on? Is there something wrong?” She feels safer knowing that Beetlejuice was the one who put her here. Her next goal is to try and understand why Beetlejuice is feeling such an intense sadness.   
Beetlejuice takes his hand off her shoulder and tries to give her a small smile. He nervously pulls at his tie while looking at the ground.   
“Beej, look at me. You can tell me what’s wrong.” Moira says while staring at his hands that continue to flatten out his tie.   
He finally looks up directly into Moira’s eyes, an action he almost immediately regrets. It took all of his willpower to not look down again.   
He opens his mouth and then closes it again, trying to find the right words. Finally he decides on just telling Moira the truth. “I couldn’t be alone again.”   
Moira opens her mouth to say something but Beetlejuice puts a hand over her mouth and continues, “I know you’re leaving soon....and I hmm...I know you don’t have the same feelings for me that I do for you. I just thought if I took you here for awhile and tried talking to you that you may.....”   
Moira could feel her heart breaking as she realized what Beetlejuice was telling her. She could also feel a pit growing in her stomach as she feels his hand over her mouth. She also feels the ropes roughly digging into her skin. She chides herself for being aroused at a time like this, but that proves to be difficult as, contrary to Beetlejuice’s beliefs, she does in fact like him.   
Moira tries to say something but Beetlejuice’s hand is still over her mouth. He’s so caught up in his own mind that he doesn’t realize that she’s trying to say something to him. Finally, Moira just decides to lick his hand.   
Beetlejuice snaps back to the situation in front of him. He looks at Moira’s face, curious if she had really just licked him. Moira notices that a little section of his hair has turned back to green as he removes his hand.   
Moira’s mind races as she tries to figure out where to start. Finally, she decides to just tell him exactly what she’s thinking. She takes a deep breath and begins, “Beej. I just want you to listen okay. Please don’t say anything until I’m finished okay?” He barely moves his head as he stares at his feet.   
“Beetlejuice, you’re the biggest idiot I know,” she says as his head jerks up. His eyes glaring at her face. At this look of intensity, she could feel a heat start to envelop her body. She continues,  
“I’m not finished. I have two things to tell you, the second can wait for now. So now for the first thing....Beej, I do like you,” she says simply. His look of anger turns into a look of confusion.   
“I was scared at how much I like you. I’ve never really had these types of feelings for anyone before, and I thought that you just wanted to get into my pants. I’ve been trying to convince myself that I don’t like you because I didn’t want to get hurt,” she finished quickly, afraid to look at him. Moira remembers the exact day that she realized that she liked the Ghost with the Most. 

~~~~~~~~~  
She had come back from college after having one of the worst days of her life. She had tanked a test that was worth a giant chunk of her grade. She got out of her car, eyes red and nose running, and walked into her house. She lied down on her couch and buried her face into a pillow. It wasn’t long before she heard the familiar sound of the demon popping into her house. He had been coming around for awhile now, ever since she moved into the house next to where he stayed. This was the first time he had ever seen her so upset. He sat there for a moment before saying, “come here babes,” with his arms wide open. Moira embraced the demon, crying onto his shoulder.   
“Who do I need to kill?” asked Beetlejuice as he tried to comfort the woman in his arms.   
She stayed in his arms for a few moments before beginning to explain what had happened. He sat there and listened to every word Moira was saying. After she finished, he hugged her again and simply said,   
“babes I wasn’t joking, want me to kill them?” He says while chuckling. His laugh brought a faint smile to Moira’s face, distracting her from her stress.   
On that fateful day, Moira realized that she may like Beetlejuice. Every day since, her feelings have grown stronger and stronger.   
~~~~~~~~~~~

Beetlejuice sits there deep in thought for a few moments. In his mind, he decided that Moira is just telling him this so he’ll let her go. He doesn’t even consider the fact that Moira might actually be telling the truth. He sighs deeply before saying, “Nope, not buying it.” He glances at her arms and legs as the ropes dig into her soft skin. He too, begins to feel a heat settling in his stomach.   
He takes his eyes away from her body and looks at her face. Her mouth wide open in disbelief. “You better close your mouth before a fly gets into it....or something else,” he says while wiggling his eyebrow at her.   
Moira recovers from her disbelief and closes her mouth promptly. Beetlejuice smirks at that.   
“Are you kidding me? Beetlejuice, why would I lie to you? Have I ever lied to you?” she says as she struggles against the restraints on her wrist as she tries to grab his tie.   
Beetlejuice sadly smiles and says, “because you’re trying to leave me. You think I’ll let you go,” he reasoned. He puts his head into his hands. He doesn’t know what to do now. All he knows is that you have made his life a little more bearable and that he cannot live without you.   
With his new position, Moira succeeds in grabbing his tie. She yanks him closer to her.   
Beetlejuice jerks his head up and stares into her eyes. Knowing she has his full attention, she earnestly asks him, “what will it take for you to understand that I do like you Beej?” They stare into each other’s eyes for what feels like an eternity; neither one of them daring to move. Little did either know, they are both thinking the exact same thing: how much they love the other person.   
Beetlejuice’s intense eye contact is definitely having an effect on Moira; she feels herself becoming more and more aroused.   
Beetlejuice could feel himself becoming hard at the lusty, half-lidded look she’s giving him.   
Moira, suddenly with a newfound confidence, breaks the silence by saying, “Hey, you never asked me about the second thing I wanted to say.”   
Beetlejuice blinks, the spell broken. “What? Is it another lie? Babes, I like you but I don’t think I can take much more of this,” he says sadly.   
Moira, taken aback by his reply, quickly says, “BJI’mreallyintobondageandimsoturnedonrightnow.”   
Beetlejuice, only catching about two words of what she said, says, “I know I just did not hear the word bondage come out of your mouth.”   
Blushing and looking everywhere besides Beetlejuice, she repeated herself, “I’m into bondage..and I’m so turned on right now.”   
Beetlejuice leans back into his chair while staring at Moira. His mind is racing from one thought to another. Each thought, making his eyes bug out even more. Then Beetlejuice comes to another realization: She really doesn’t want to do this; it’s another ploy to get me to release her. She has never made an advance towards him before. Why now? Of course, she’d always playfully swat away his advancements, but sometimes he did see a look of desire in her eyes. He sighs deeply, deeper than any human would be able to.   
“Moira, please. You don’t need to do this. I should never have done this,” he says while rising out of his chair. He begins to walk out of the room when he hears her.   
“Wait, please Beej!” Moira yells urgently. It’s the urgency in her voice that makes Beetlejuice stand still. He feels a shiver run up his spine. He turns around and sees Moira struggling against her restraints, trying to move her hips to get some relief from the ache enveloping her body. Beetlejuice slowly walks back over to the bed, transfixed by what he sees. His bulge is quickly becoming hard. He swallows hard and continues to watch her squirming body.   
He finally snaps himself out of it. With an air of disbelief he says, “Wait....babes you’re serious, aren’t you?” Without realizing it, his hair turns into it’s almost normal shade of green.   
Moira sneaks a quick glance at Beetlejuice and notices his hair; is it now back to it’s normal color...maybe even a bit more vibrant than usual. He’s also practically drooling. She moves her head over to look at him properly. Her new vantage point happens to put her at eye level with his bulge.   
“What does it look like to you?” she says, the urgency still very much present in her voice. She tries to stop struggling to keep some sense of dignity.   
“Oh...she gets sassy when she’s horny. Babes. Oh, babes. How come you’ve never told me you’re so kinky?” he says with a glint in his eye. Beetlejuice begins to bounce up and down excitedly. He knows there’s a line in their friendship, right now, he would do anything for her to actually reciprocate his feelings. He believes that she still thinks of him as her demon best friend, nothing more. Doing this would change their relationship forever. What if this is still a ploy? He may be a demon, but he would never knowingly force someone to do something that they don’t feel comfortable with.   
Moira looks at him and immediately regrets it. Beetlejuice has a wild, lusty look in his eyes. His mouth is curled into a mischievous smirk; a smirk that says nothing but trouble. Moira’s heart begins to beat like a drum in her chest, while her stomach feels like it’s home to a rather large colony of butterflies. She can barely contain herself from moving her hips, trying to find some form of friction to give her relief. Still staring into his lust-filled eyes, she says, “Beetlejuice.” But it didn’t sound much like a statement; it sounded more like a question.   
Beetlejuice almost growled at hearing her say his name like that, but he still had to make sure this is okay. He climbs on the bed and sets himself between her legs. He saw Moira raise her head to look at him. Her face full of eagerness. He licks his lips as he looks up her body. He leans forward and places his arms on on each side of the bed by her face. Their faces are within a few inches of each other. Moira releases a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. Looking into her eyes, he tells her, “Moira, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. “   
Moira could feel his hot breath against her face as he spoke to her. She looks closely at his face. His floppy green hair, which now has rings of pink streaming through it. His burning eyes. His parted lips. There is no decision for her to make because there’s no question about what she wants. She leans forward, crashing her lips against his. He clearly was not expecting this reply as he let out a small grunt. He kisses her back, moving his head closer to hers so she doesn’t have to hold her neck at such an awkward angle. One of his hands finds its way to her hair and tangles itself at the base of her neck. Moira smells his rich, earthy smell as it begins to intoxicate her like a drug. She touches her tongue to the bottom of his lip, hoping to gain access inside his mouth. He relents to her request as his tongue begins to explore her mouth. After a bit, they both part out of breath, even though this particular demon doesn’t in fact, need to breath.   
“Can this be our way of saying yes from now on,” the demon asked teasingly. His hair now completely pink, not a trace of the once blue and purple that plagued his head. Moira chuckles at him. As much as she’s interested in bondage, she wants nothing more than to bury her hands in his pink hair.   
“Hey Beej,” Moira started, trying to work up her courage to ask Beetlejuice what she so desperately wants.   
“Hey Moira.” He says smiling, staring into her eyes.   
“Beej, I still..um would like to continue, if you know what I mean,” Moira says as she tries to hint to him what he wants.   
“Oh I know exactly what you mean,” he says while wiggling his eyebrows.   
Moira laughs at him. She feels nervous as she starts again, “I’m not sure if I’m ready to have sex with you. I’m still a virgin. It’s not you...at all, I just don’t know if I’m ready for that,” she finished quickly. Moira searches his face for any sign of anger.   
Beetlejuice immediately feels bad; his hair shifting to a dingy pink. He tries to get up off the bed, but she grabs his sleeve.   
“That’s not what I meant Beetlejuice. I want to keep going, but just not to that level. Not yet,” she says with a nervous smile.   
Beetlejuice’s mind stopped working when he heard “not yet.” He doesn’t move. He’s unsure what to do, so he decides to be his charming self. “So that means one day I’ll get to take your v-card?!” Beetlejuice asks excitedly.   
Moira chuckles at his excitement. She doesn’t want him to get too big of an ego so she says, “maybe.”   
“So where does that put us now then?” Beetlejuice asks with a smirk.   
“I mean there’s other ways of having fun..” Moira tries to hint to him. She doesn’t want to have to say it out loud. She feels so inexperienced and embarrassed. The thought of her having to explain what she wants him to do makes her stomach churn with nerves.   
“No dice, babes. I need a verbal. Tell me exactly what you want, and it’s yours,” he says while leaning closer to her face. He knows how difficult this has to be for her, but he needs to hear her say it, for more than one reason. He wants to know what his limits are so he doesn’t get too carried away. Subconsciously, he also needs her to say it for himself; he needs to know that she feels this way about him. Even if it is only a physical connection, he stills needs that confirmation.   
She gives him a dirty look and tries to form a sentence in her mind. As she’s thinking, Beetlejuice lowers his head to the crook of her neck and begins placing small kisses to her neck in an attempt to give her the courage she needs to ask him. A small moan escapes her lips at the attention her neck is receiving. She feels Beetlejuice smile against her neck, the stubble on his chin gently scratching her neck. Her hips involuntarily lurch upward towards him. Moira gasps at her sudden movement.   
Beetlejuice stifles a groan at the sudden contact of their bodies. “Babes, you can do it,” he whispers into her ear, gently nibbling her earlobe.   
Another small moan escapes her lips as she feels him nibbling her ear. Moira takes a deep breath and starts, “Beetlejuice, I want you to use your hands.”   
Beetlejuice smiles against her neck. He begins to kiss her harder, now gently sucking on the skin on her neck. He hears Moira release a long, breathy moan; the vibrations bouncing off her throat. “Gonna need you to be a little more specific,” he says in between bites.   
Moira tries to catch her breath and fails. Panting, she finally says,” I want you to finger me.” Beetlejuice releases a loud growl at her request. Moira’s entire body shakes at the hellish noise he just made.   
Beetlejuice raises his head from her neck and looks into her expectant face. She really wants me? His hair turns into a more vibrant color of pink. His disbelief doesn’t last too long as he decides to get to his work.   
Beetlejuice does have supernatural abilities, like for example, being able to make clothes disappear. However, he wants to experience everything with Moira. She’s wearing a tank top and sweatpants. Well, not for long. Beetlejuice straddles her hips as he lifts her top up. He takes delight in her pale, freckled flesh, vowing to show attention to each and every one of her freckles. His hands traveling up her sides, feeling her soft skin. His hands travel upward as he reaches her bra. Moira eagerly lifts herself up as much as her restraints will let her. He reaches under her and unhooks her bra, throwing it behind him. Beetlejuice looks at her hard nipples and gently takes one of them in between his thumb and forefinger. Moira’s breath hitches at the sudden pressure he puts on her nipple.   
Beetlejuice, still in disbelief that he’s actually doing this, looks at her flushed face. His heart pings inside his chest, knowing he’s the reason her mouth hangs half open in ecstasy. He continues his ministrations, as he grabs her breast and squeezes. Moira lets out another small moan as her eyes slam shut. Beetlejuice takes this as a good sign, so he takes things a step further. While still maintaining the grip on her breast, he reaches down and places his lips on her nipple, swirling his tongue around it. Moira bites back a violent moan. Beetlejuice looks at her face and notices her resistance to letting herself enjoy things to the fullest, and he will not have it. He repeats his action, this time pinching her other nipple. Moira lets out a long, loud moan. He looks up at her face which has a look of pure ecstasy. “That’s my girl. Enjoy yourself. You don’t have to hold back,” he says after placing a kiss to her lips.   
“Beej,” she says breathily, “could you maybe be a bit more rough?” Her chest rises and falls in time with her heart.   
Beetlejuice almost couldn’t believe his ears. Where was the Moira he thought he knew? Nonetheless, this Moira was definitely doing things to him. “Of course,” he says with an air of his usual confidence. “Just tell me if I get too rough.” She quickly nods her head.   
Beetlejuice decides it’s time to get his task at hand started. He moves lower on the bed, sitting in between her legs. He grabs the waistband of her sweatpants and roughly yanks the pants down to her knees. Moira gasps at the sudden cold air. Without a second thought, Beetlejuice grabs her panties and rips them off of her, breaking them in the process.   
Moira jerker her head up and says, “not that I’m not loving that, but I don’t have any other underwear with me,” she tuts at him.   
“Oh babes, don’t you know, panties just get in the way,” he says in a raspy voice. Without warning, he shoves his finger inside her.   
“Oh fuck, Beej,” Moira practically yells.   
Beetlejuice feels himself twitch in his pants in response to her expletives. He looks up into her lust-ridden face and releases a moan.   
“Babes, everything about you right now is driving me nuts,” he growls out as he begins slowly moving his finger in and out of her.   
“You’re so tight baby,” he says with a smirk on his face. Moira continuously releases keaning moans at his movements, her body wracked with pleasure. Her moans encouraging him, he sticks another finger in her.   
“Oh God, yes” she moans out.   
“Wrong name. Try again,” he says while giving her thigh a hard slap. She yelps at the sudden pain on her thigh.   
Without stopping his work, Beetlejuice worriedly asks her, “was that too rough?”   
“God no.” She breathes out heavily.   
“Good because again, that’s the wrong name baby,” he says as he gives her other thigh an even harder slap, hard enough to leave a red handprint in his wake. Moira again yelps at the sudden pain.   
“Say my name,” Beetlejuice commands as he puts a third finger in her, this time curling them until he was almost knuckle deep in her.   
“Fuck, Beetlejuice. Oh shit,” Moira screams out. She opened her eyes to see Beetlejuice staring at her, his hair a deep pink. Moira’s mind suddenly quit working as Beetlejuice began pounding his fingers into her, hard and deep.   
“Oh, fuck me. Fuck,” Moira wheezes out through gritted teeth  
“Babe that’s what I’m doing,” Beetlejuice quipped back to her with a mischievous smirk.   
Beetlejuice wanted this to go on for forever, something he could easily do, but he didn’t want to overwhelm Moira.   
“Babe, can you cum for me,” Beetlejuice asked with a devilish smile as he begins to simultaneously pump his fingers into her and massage her sex.   
Moira struggles violently against her restraints while letting out another lusty moan at the sudden contact on her clitoris.   
“Beej...harder...please,” she barely croaks out.   
He begins to add more pressure to his fingers that are rubbing her.   
“Oh FUCK. right there. Please,” Moira suddenly screams out. Finding her g-spot, he mercilessly pounds his fingers into her, relishing every noise coming out of her mouth. He looks at her beauty while trying to take a mental picture of her, in case she decides that she doesn’t want be intimate after this. God/Satan forbid that, he thinks to himself.   
“Come on, you can do it baby. Cum for me,” he growls out through gritted teeth.   
“I’m close,” she manages to get out. He rubs her harder, desperately waiting for her to come undone.   
“Oh fuck I’m,” she cries out as she finally reaches her release. Beetlejuice intently looks at her face as she experiences sweet release. Her eyes are tightly closed, while her mouth hangs open. Her chest is rising and falling quickly. His heart swells as he knows that he’s the reason she looks blissed out. He gently strokes her through her orgasm. Then he gently removes his fingers from inside of her. She moans at the loss of his fingers. She opens her eyes to see Beetlejuice licking her off his fingers.   
“God, you taste so good,” he says while obnoxiously licking his fingers.   
Still out of breath, Moira chokes out, “not my name,” while smiling lazily at his reaction.   
He crawls up her body, hovering above her. “That may be, but you definitely gave me a religious experience,” he says while laughing.   
Moira laughs at his cheesy quip. Beetlejuice gently lowers himself on top of her, pressing gentle kisses to her neck and face.   
Suddenly, he freezes mid-kiss and looks up at Moira, feeling guilty for what he had just done to him. She’s smiling, looking at him. The look on her face sending his stomach into spirals. They sit in silence for a few moments, staring at each other. Beetlejuice finally breaks the silence, “We don’t have to do that again if you don’t want to,” guilt treading his voice.   
“Hey, look at me. I was the one who initiated that whole thing,” she says while smiling. She continues, “Beetlejuice, I really do like you.”   
Beetlejuice stares at her in silence, pondering if her words are actually true. They sit for in silence for a few moments before Moira says,  
“Hey wait! You didn’t get a turn,” she noted as she felt his hard bulge pushing into her stomach. Beetlejuice suddenly looks flustered at her mention of his erection.   
“Oh, umm babe. It’s okay. I don’t need a turn,” he says sheepishly while blushing. “Besides watching the show you just put on was enough for me,” he says with a glint in his eye.   
“Well, that may be, but we live in an equal opportunity house, or at least I think we do. I have no idea where the hell we are,” she retorted back  
He opens his mouth to say something then closes it.   
“Come on, Beej. I wanna do this for you,” Moira practically begs him. She notices a small, unsure smile come to Beetlejuice’s face.   
“Are you sure,” he asks uncertainly  
She moves as close as her restraints will let her go and places a gently kiss to his lips.   
Beetlejuice suddenly looks excited as he remembers what the kiss means. “Okay! But we’re going to do this my way. Capeesh?,” he says sternly.   
“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Moira says simply.


	2. “Babes, This is All Yours”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another saucy scene between Beetlejuice and Moira, followed by angst....so much angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you to those who have read my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it 
> 
> Also, shout out to the person who left me a comment. You made my day! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Beetlejuice gently begins to untie her wrists from the bed. Moira winces at the contact of his hands. “Sorry babes. I honestly had no idea when I tied you up. I would’ve tied it less tightly,” Beetlejuice apologizes.   
The bond finally comes loose, revealing Moira’s already bruised wrist. Her wrist is a deep purple, with black surrounding the edge. He smirks at the colors encasing her wrist; black and purple are his colors, these are his marks. Beetlejuice’s smirk did not go unseen by Moira. He takes her free hand in his and gently touches the bruised skin.   
Moira smiles at his gentleness. “I don’t think anyone had any idea that would happen,” Moira says knowingly. Beetlejuice looks up from her wrist to her face. He opens his mouth to say something, but thinks better of it.   
“Beej, you can tell me anything. You don’t need to hide,” she says while moving her free hand to his cheek. She cups his cheek in her hand, rolling her thumb in small circles. Beetlejuice shifts his head, nestling into her palm.   
He takes a deep breath and says, “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that.” 

Beetlejuice’s heart is pounding quicker than it has a right to. He thinks to himself, “I’m the Ghost with the Most for Christ’s sake. Why does this breather affect me so much,” he asks himself, already knowing the answer. It’s because she makes him feel valued, happy, and above all loved. Before he met her, he had never felt loved, much less liked. Sure, the Deetze’s and Maitland’s put up with him, but putting up with someone is much different than being loved. He’d been with thousands of people. (Hey, what else does a demon have to do during his millennia?) But none of them truly valued him; they just valued what he could do in bed, and trust me that’s a lot. The first moment he met Moira, she had genuinely welcomed him into her home.... after of course, freaking out that she could see a demon right in front of her. Nonetheless, she seemed happy to meet him once he had explained. From that day forward, he always popped in and talk, tease and just be with Moira. When Beetlejuice does finally allow himself to fall in love, he falls hard. 

“I have some idea Beej. You’ve been making innuendos since the day we met!” She says while chuckling. Moira’s heart twinges at the sight of Beetlejuice nestling into her palm. He raises his hand to hers and gently holds it in place. After a few moments of sitting like this, he grabs her hand and places a gentle kiss to her knuckles.   
“Have you seen yourself babes? I can’t control myself around you,” he says, sounding more like his normal, flirty self for the first time since Moira woke up.   
Moira blushes at his comment. Beetlejuice, satisfied with her action, begins to untie her other bruised wrist. They’re both silent for awhile after Beetlejuice conjures some underwear for her. They’re silent long enough for him to untie her other wrist and start untying her ankle.   
Moira has been watching Beetlejuice the entire time. His fingers are nimbly working towards the bond on her ankle. She decides to ask what she’s been curious about,   
“Hey Beej,” she starts, propping herself up on her elbows, “why haven’t you been using your powers?”   
He finishes untying one ankle and immediately begins on the other. “I want to feel everything myself instead of having my powers do it for me,” he says while concentrating on his work.   
“Mhmm,” Moira hums out.   
“What?” Beetlejuice asks nervously   
“Oh nothing, I’m just a little shocked that you’re being so gentle. I say this with love, Beetlejuice, but I didn’t have you pegged as the “gentle lover” type,” she says while sitting up on her elbows.   
“Oh babes, trust me. I was taking it easy on you back there,” he says with a growl. Finally finishing the last restraint, he leaps forward, tackling Moira back down on the bed. Moira, glad her hands are free, buries them into his pink hair. She gently tugs him closer to her, eliciting a moan from his lips in the process. Moira races her eyebrow at this discovery.   
“Does someone like getting his hair pulled?” she asks with a smirk. Before he could answer, she gives his hair a harder pull. Beetlejuice lets out a raspy moan at the sensation, trying his hardest not to rub his bulge against her. Moira laughs at his reaction. Laughing was definitely the wrong thing to do in a situation where a demon is practically laying on you.   
Within a flash, Beetlejuice lowers his head down to the tender part of her neck and bites down on her soft skin. Moira moans at the sudden pain crashing through her body. Her hands claw at his still clothed back, desperately wishing that he didn’t have his tattered suit on. Beetlejuice sucks on the skin he just mercilessly bit. Moira’s hips lurch forward into him. His lips leave her neck with a loud pop.   
“How’s that for a gentle lover,” he mischievously laughs. He looks down at her half-lidded eyes, painting this picture in his mind. Moira with two giant marks on her neck...his marks. The thought almost caused a moan to break from his lips.   
“Very funny. But Beej, I still want to help you,” she says, reaching her hand to his bulge. She barely grazes the fabric of his pants covering his bulge when he grabs her hand.   
“Ah...ahh..remember babes, we’re doing this my way,” he says sternly. The truth is, he would have loved for Moira to continue. However, somehow, he still has doubt in his mind about Moira’s feelings. He knows that he would be the first person she’s pleasured. He doesn’t want to force her into this.   
“Okay...how are we doing this then,” Moira asks with a confused look on her face. Honestly, she’s more than a little disappointed that he stopped her.   
“I’m glad you asked,” he says while getting off the bed. He takes off his signature striped jacket and throws it haphazardly behind him. “How would you feel about being tied up again?” He asks with a mischievous look on his face.   
Moira feels a heat growing between her legs. Her arousal edges even further as she watches him roll up the sleeves of his button-up shirt, exposing his thick forearm. Beetlejuice notices her fixation on his bare arms and whistles, “hey babe, come back to me. I need an answer,” he says, getting a tad bit impatient.   
Moira swallows hard and quickly nods her head. With her nod of approval, he begins to conjure up the fantasy he has in his head. Out of thin air, a thick, round, wooden post suddenly appears. She notices that there is a shackle in the middle of the post. The next item to be conjured is Beetlejuice’s vibrator. Even his vibrator is striped black and white. Moira rolls her eyes at his obsession with that color scheme. He takes the vibrator and shoves it into a hole on the post. The vibrator sits at an angle, similar as to a thorn on a rose or a prick on a cactus. Moira suddenly realizes what Beetlejuice’s plans for her are. Her pulse quickly becomes elevated at the thought of what’s to come.   
Beetlejuice notices the concern on Moira’s face, and quickly says, “you don’t have to do this.” He walks back over to her and stands in front of her.   
“No, I want to. That’s not it. Beej, how is this going to help you?” she asks curiously. Beetlejuice’s heart twangs at her concern over his pleasure.   
“M’lady,” he says while offering her his cold hand. Gingerly she takes his hand, looking down at his half-painted fingernails. Her walks her toward his creation.   
“Did you not hear me earlier?” he asks with a toothy grin. “Just watching you put on a show is enough for me,” he says looking over his shoulder at Moira to see a blush come across her face.  
He grabs her hips and pushes them against the post. Grabbing the shackle, he encloses her hips within its cold grasp. Moira looks down at the contraption surrounding her hips. Beetlejuice raises his hands to her sides, giving them a quick squeeze.   
“Go ahead, try and move,” he says with a wicked grin. Moira moves her hips against the restraint, only to feel it constrict even further. She gasps at the sudden tightness. Beetlejuice chucks at his invention.   
“You did say you liked it rough. So that’s what I’m doing, I’m playing rough,” he says with growl. “Which means, you’re going to have to have to try and keep still.”   
Moira, already breathless, nods her head.   
“Alright, time for the next step,” Beetlejuice says excitedly. He grabs the vibrator from the hole it rests in and roughly shoves it into the hole between Moira’s thighs. She feels the cold device against the fabric of her underwear and shivers at the contact. Beetlejuice relishes in the visible shiver that goes through her body.   
“Still doing good, babe?” He asks while moving closer to her.   
Moira nods her head and says, “extremely.” Clearly the response he was looking for, Beetlejuice begins to remove his tie from his neck. Moira watches with wide eyes as he begins to wrap the tie around his hand. Beetlejuice takes the tie from around his hand and begins to drag it along Moira’s exposed thighs. His ears are met with another long moan. The sound goes directly to his already hard penis. Beetlejuice quickly walks around to the back of the post, grabbing both of Moira’s arms. He uses his tie to again tie up Moira’s bruised wrists. As he finishes his knot, he accidentally brushes his hand against Moira’s wrist, feeling her elevated pulse. He quickly walks around to the front of her, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes. As quick as he unbuttons it, he grabs his undershirt and yanks it from under his pants. Now completely shirtless, he looks at Moira and what he sees almost melts his heart. Moira is staring at him, not even blinking. Her mouth hangs opens comically.   
“Oh, if you like what you see now. Just wait,” Beetlejuice says with a wink.   
“Beej, god I just want to run my hands over your chest and sides,” Moira says, practically drooling.   
“Babe, this is all yours,” he says while struggling with his pants. In his eagerness to get his pants off, he loses his balance and falls to the ground with a loud thud.   
Moira stifles a laugh and says with a faux dreamily voice, “all mine.” Beetlejuice having finally tugged his pants off, hops up. Only wearing, you guessed it, black and white striped underwear, Beetlejuice smirks, curling his lips into a dastardly smile.   
“Oh babes, I’d be careful at what I’d laugh at if I were you,” he says while flourishing the remote to the vibrator between Moira’s legs. With a quick touch of his fingers, he sets the setting to a three. Moira’s smile immediately vanishes as she suddenly feels the device between her legs start.   
“Shit,” Moira says, already breathless.   
“That’s what I thought,” says Beetlejuice while smirking. Moira tries to buck her hips away from the constant stimulation on her sex, forgetting about the contraption on her waist. Again, it contracts further. Moira lets out a moan at the tightness of the shackle.   
“Careful babe,” Beetlejuice warns with fake concern. Moira slams her eyes shut.   
“Babe you might wanna open those beautiful eyes of yours, because the show is about to begin,” he says with ceremony. Moira forces her eyes open to see Beetlejuice removing his cock from his underwear. He quickly looks up to Moira to see her reaction. Beetlejuice sees her eyes staring at the appendage. Not knowing what to say, Moira raises her eyes to meet his.   
Beetlejuice feels pre-cum on his tip as he sees the look Moira is giving him. It’s a look full of desire, her eyes are half-lidded and full of lust. Beetlejuice moans a low moan in response to her stare. Almost forgetting he has the control to his vibrator, he changes the setting to a five. From the way he feels now, he knows he isn’t going to last long. Moira’s loud, raspy moan encourages him to languidly stroke his shaft. At the first touch to his penis, he releases a loud moan. Moira relishes in the sight of his head leaned back, mouth open in ecstasy. The sight she sees in front of him is almost enough to send her over the edge.  
“Beej, fuck. I’m already.....so close,” she says through gritted teeth. Beetlejuice pauses his strokes on himself to lower the setting on his vibrator to a two. Moira gasps at the drastic change in vibrations. She gives Beetlejuice a dirty look.   
Stroking himself at a faster pace now, he pants out, “I didn’t say you could cum yet.” He smirks at the rude look Moira is giving to him. In retaliation, he quickly changes the setting from two to seven. Moira screams out and throws her head back in pleasure at the sudden increase. Beetlejuice releases a moan in response to hers. He quickly moves the setting back down to a three.   
“Shitfuck,” Moira breaths out raggedly.   
“Oh babes,” Beetlejuice moans out. “Do you think you could talk dirty to me,” he asks, barely able to get the sentence out his mouth.   
Moira has never dirty talked in her life. She racks her brain trying to think of something to say; however concentrating is very difficult right now as she tries to endure the constant stimulation on her sex. Not knowing what to say, Moira just decides to say what she’s thinking, “Beej, fuck. I would give anything to be able to bite down on your thick sides.” Beetlejuice growls in response to her desire. He looks up at her as he doubles his speed. A needing, desperate moan escapes his lips.   
Moira bites her lip as she sees his reaction. Gaining confidence from her first attempt, she starts, “Beej,” she stops to release a loud moan herself. She begins again, “you have no idea how unbelievably delicious you look right now,” she breathes out.   
Beetlejuice releases another violent moan at Moira’s words. He feels himself getting close as the familiar pit in his stomach grows bigger and bigger.   
“Oh fuck Moira. I’m so..close,” he pants out looking up to her absolutely wrecked face.   
“Beej, come here,” Moira commands him while motioning her head downward to the vibrator.   
Beetlejuice does as he’s told as he mounts the other side of the vibrator. Immediately, he bucks his hips into his hands.   
“Moira, get ready,” he prepare her as he changes the setting on the vibrator to a nine. In unison, they release a shattered moan. Moira lays her head against Beetlejuice’s shoulder and chokes out,  
“Beej. Oh fuck. I’m about to cum,” as she says this, Beetlejuice quickly grabs her head with his free hand and holds it in front of his face, determined to see her come completely undone again.   
At the sudden intimacy, Moira releases a broken moan while blackness tugs at the corner of her vision. Moira could almost see stars as the vibrator still continues to mercilessly overstimulate her.   
Hearing Moira’s desperate noises were enough to send Beetlejuice over the edge. His mouth open in a silent moan as he releases his seed, thick and hot all over Moira’s bare stomach. Beetlejuice, as quickly as he can, turns the vibrator off. They both gasp at the sudden loss. He puts his head on Moira’s shoulder, breathing in the lusty smell rolling off her body. Moira’s body shakes with tremors of ecstasy. Beetlejuice feels her twitching body and gently puts a hand in her hair, stroking it slowly.   
After a while, the tremors cease and Moira, still tied up, is left with Beetlejuice holding her. She tries to move her hands, forgetting that they are bound behind her. Beetlejuice feels her struggling against his tie and with a blink of his eyes, he makes the tie vanish. Moira immediately moves her stiff arms to rest around Beetlejuice. They stand against each other for a few moments before Moira breaks the silence by asking,  
“I thought you didn’t want to use your powers,” she says.   
Almost immediately, Beetlejuice lazily replies, “I didn’t want to let go of you.” He feels her smile against his neck.   
“Oh shit, I’m sorry,” he apologizes as he realizes that his seed is still stained across her stomach. He steps back from Moira and blinks his eyes at the mess. Immediately, it disappears from her stomach.   
“It’s okay,” Moira says understandingly with a smile.   
“Oh, lemme get that,” he says motioning to the bonds still surround her waist.   
“Wait, don’t!” Moira tries to yell out, but it’s too late as she is already on the ground.   
Beetlejuice stifles a laugh as he picks her up in his arms. “That’s a first for me. I’ve never fucked anyone so hard that they can’t stand,” Beetlejuice chuckles. Moira playfully slaps his shoulder as he begins to walk her out of the room.   
“Wait, lemme correct myself. I didn’t even fuck you. Can you imagine? If you let me fuck you, you won’t be able to walk for a week afterwards,” he laughs out obnoxiously, his hair turning a deep, shade of pink.   
“The keyword being “if,” Moira laughs out. She continues, “Beej, where are you taking me?” Still walking with her in his arms, he reaches a door that’s a few doors down from the room they were in.   
“I figured you might want a bath or something,” Beetlejuice says as he maneuvers into the bathroom. He looks into Moira’s blissed out face and smiles; if he hadn’t been in love before, this would’ve been the final straw. He’s never seen her look so peaceful and content before. His heart swells with pride at being the one who caused it.   
“Yeah, that honestly sounds really nice,” Moira says with a smile while looking at Beetlejuice. She could’ve been mistaken but she almost swears she saw the demon blush.   
Beetlejuice’s bathroom matches the same aesthetic as the rest of the house. Everything has a gothic look to it, even his bathtub. Moira has never seen a bathtub like this before. It looks ancient as the taps sit in the middle of the tub rather than the edge. The tub happens to be black (what a surprise), but not like his normal shade of black. This shade has a shiny quality to it.   
“Who’s older? You or that bathtub?” She playfully asks.  
“No contest, it’s me,” Beej says with a smile. “Can you stand now?” he asks, staring into her face.   
“I think so,” Moira answers. Beetlejuice gently sets her feet on the ground, letting her put a little pressure on her feet. Moira wobbles a little at first, but quickly regains her balance. Once he’s sure, she isn’t going to topple over again, he goes over to the tub. He turns on the tap for the hot water, waiting for it to fill the tub. Moira leans against his sink as she begins to take off her ruined underwear. Beetlejuice turns around to find Moira completely nude.   
“Oh,” he says while quickly covering his eyes. Moira laughs at his gesture.   
“Did you forget about what we just did? I think you’re safe to look,” she says while laughing. Beetlejuice slowly takes his hands from his eyes, a toothy smile coming to his face.   
“Besides, I’m sure you’ve seen me naked before. I know you, Beej. You’ve probably popped into my house and watched me change before,” Moira says with a knowing smirk. Beetlejuice’s bulging eyes don’t go unnoticed by Moira.   
“Ahh, Babes. I can’t lie to you,” he says chuckling.   
“That’s what I thought,” Moira laughs “and you thought you were so sneaky.”   
“Who ever said I was sneaky?” Beetlejuice asks innocently. “Okay babes, enjoy that bath. Stay in for as long as you’d like,” he says while heading towards the door. “I’m just going to wait outside.”   
“You can join me,” Moira offers hopefully. She looks down at the ground, afraid to see the look on his face. Each time he looks at her in shock at one of her suggestions, her heart feels like it’s been stabbed with a knife. Like earlier, when she had told him that she likes him. She could see the shock and disbelief contort his face, the disbelief settling in his heart. The way he doesn’t believe that she wants to be here with him threatens to break her heart into two.   
“You really mean it?” Beetlejuice asks excitedly, practically bouncing up and down.   
“Yes,” Moira giggles. “That tub is huge and I don’t want to miss out on the water fight that I’m sure will happen.”   
“Babes, you’re barking up the wrong tree. I just want you to have a relaxing bath,” he says.   
“Fine, no water fights then,” she says with a fake pout. Moira grabs the hand at his side, running her thumb over his knuckles. She leads him to the shining black tub. Moira swings her leg over the side and hops into the tub. She moves to one end of the tub, resting her head against the edge.   
“C’mon Beej,” Moira says lazily, already relaxing into the steaming water. At Moira’s request, Beetlejuice too climbs into the tub, settling in on the unoccupied side. The tub may be big, but their legs still manage tangle together. As Moira looks into the water at the mess of limbs, she could barely tell where she started and he stopped. She smiles at the thought. Beetlejuice, still nervous, is sitting up rather than leaning back on the edge.   
“Beej, relax a bit,” Moira pleads. Again, Beetlejuice listens to Moira as he slowly sinks down into the tub. He lays his arms on the rim of the tub.   
Moira already feels most of the tension from her body melting away in the hot water. They sit in silence, just enjoying the water and being so close to one another. Moira contently hums while Beetlejuice stares at her.   
After about twenty minutes, Moira finally builds up her courage to ask what’s been on her mind. “Hey Beej, can I ask you something?”   
“I know what you’re gonna ask. Babe, it just takes practice.” Beetlejuice says smugly   
“What? What takes practice?” Moira asks with a tilt of her head.   
“Being as good at sex as I am.” Beetlejuice says proudly.   
Moira laughs, “Can you get your mind out of the gutter for like two seconds. That’s not even close to what I was going to ask you.”   
“That’s a lost cause,” Beetlejuice quips back as he sits up, propping his hand under his chin.   
Moira ignores him and asks, “Beej, what was actually your plan in bringing me here?” Beetlejuice immediately stiffens up, hair violently changing to a nervous yellow. He sits in silence for a few moments before convincing himself that the truth is the best option. He sighs a deep sigh, not daring to look in her eyes as he says, “My plan was to make you fall in love with me. I brought you here, determined to keep you. I can’t.....I’m... not going to let you leave,” he says sadly.   
“I realize now that I never should have done this. But if I let you let go, I’ll never see you again. Why would you want to have anything to do with me after this,” he says plopping his arms into the water.   
Moira could feel herself becoming angry. It was one thing to bring her here against her will, but another entirely to keep her from going back home.   
“Beetlejuice, you fucking twit! You can’t just kidnap me,” she snaps angrily at him. Still looking down, his hair turns deep blue. Moira is very angry at him, but at the same time, she really can’t think of a place where she’d rather be. More than anything, she’s just angry that he didn’t ask her.   
Of course in a few weeks time, she’s scheduled to be in another country but for now, she’s actually happy. Staying here for a bit won’t be too bad, in fact, the thought of it almost made her smile. Slowly feeling the anger ebb from her body, she looks at Beetlejuice and takes a deep breath. He flinches at the sudden noise. Moira’s heart again threatens to break completely.   
“Beej, I’m sorry for yelling. I shouldn’t have yelled like that,” Moira apologizes, eager to see his head tilt up. When it doesn’t, she continues, “Why didn’t you just ask me how I felt? Or at the very least asked to bring me here,” she says while trying to not look at him. She doesn’t want to sink him further into his sadness, but he needs to understand that this isn’t okay.   
Beetlejuice doesn’t say anything. He hasn’t moved an inch since Moira yelled at him. Moira’s eyes begin to fill with tears, threatening to spill over onto her face. She quickly blinks them away.   
“Beej, I know you feel bad. It’s okay. I mean it’s not, but it is. Shit...I’m not good at this,” Moira says as she too looks down. Starting again, “it’s okay because, honestly....I don’t want to be anywhere else,” she finishes as more tears come to her eyes. Beetlejuice slowly raises his head, hands going to cover his eyes. Moira releases a sob as she realizes that he’s wiping tears away from his eyes. Beetlejuice abruptly removes his hands at the sound of her sorrow. They both stare at each other, tears running down their faces. Two fools in love, crying at how they hurt each other.   
Moira untangles their legs and swirls herself around in the tub, backing herself against his body. She lays her head on his soft shoulder. She reaches her hands up to his tear stained cheek and uses her thumbs to wipe away the steady train of tears on his face. Beetlejuice is completely frozen. For once in his life, he has no idea what to do, so he just sits there while Moira gently strokes his cheeks.   
Moira finally manages to stop crying. She’s still taking shallow breaths, like a little child. Beetlejuice turns his head to look at her as she makes those distressed noises. He’s never seen her cry like that before.   
Moira’s breath becomes less and less shallow. As soon as she feels capable of talking she quietly says, “Beej, I’m not going to leave you. I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” She grabs his arms from the rim of the tub, pulling them around her torso. She places her hands on top of his arms, gently rubbing her thumb on his wrist. Beetlejuice relaxes a bit at the tightness of her grip on his arms. “Maybe she really isn’t mad at me,” he thinks to himself. He leans his head against hers.   
Finally feeling Beetlejuice relax a bit, she asks, “Beej, who the fuck hurt you so badly?” He wants love, he craves it more than anything, but at the same time, he doesn’t feel deserving of the it.   
Beetlejuice still can’t bring himself to reply. Moira can’t imagine how painful this must be for him. She doesn’t need a response to her question. She decides to shove forward.   
“If I ever meet the person who hurt you so badly Beetlejuice, there won’t be anything left of them,” Beetlejuice chuckles at her vow. He knows that Moira would never hurt a fly. Relieved that he’s feeling better, she continues, “Beej, I’m serious. No one and I mean no one deserves to feel this way. You deserve to be loved.” They sit in silence for a few moments, both their minds overwhelmed with intruding, ominous thoughts.   
Pulling herself out of the dark recesses of her mind, she says, “and that’s exactly what I’m going to do. I’m going to make sure that you feel the love that you so deserve. I’m not going to stop until I make you feel just how much I love you,” Moira blurts out. She gasps at her sudden declaration. Beetlejuice jerks his head to look at her, his heart pounding in his chest. Moira’s mouth hangs open as she tries to say something else. Before she can say anything, Beetlejuice places a small kiss to the top of her head. He wants to believe her. He really does. One thought keeps repeating over and over in his mind: why would she love me?   
Moira, having gained courage from his sign of affection, continues, “I know you don’t believe me, but that’s fine. I guess that just means I’m going to have to figure out how to make you understand that I do love you.” Beetlejuice manages a small smile at her.   
“I’m already exhausted at thinking just how many hand jobs, blow jobs and sex-filled days are ahead of us,” Moira jokes. Beetlejuice obnoxiously laughs at her remark, clearly not expecting her to say anything remotely like that.   
There’s a battle being fought on top of his head. Currently, the blue is starting to finally be replaced by pink and green. However, a few strands of blue still remain. Moira notices the change and thinks to herself, “alright. I can work with that.”  
Still unsure of what to say, he simply says, “Thanks Morie.” Using her nickname for the first time since she’s woken up. Moira smiles at sentiment in his voice.   
“I’m starting to get prune-y. Do you wanna get out now?” Moira asks the demon below her. He nods his head. She places a small kiss to his temple before standing up. Beetlejuice, still in the tub, conjures up two towels. He stands up as Moira grabs one of the towels from the sink; she hands him the other one. They dry themselves off in silence. Moira winces in pain as the towel brushes against her neck; his marks on her neck look very agitated. Beetlejuice hears the sharp intake of her breath and looks to see her trying to dry the marks on her neck.   
“Let me,” he says softly. Moira gives him a small smile, tilting her neck to allow him a better vantage point. Beetlejuice gently pats the tender, purple area. After drying the area, he gently runs his fingers over the giant bruises. Moira shivers at the sudden contact, goosebumps covering her naked body. Noticing her shiver, he quickly kisses her bruises and conjures pajamas onto the both of them.   
Moira looks down at the plain, black tank top and black sleep pants now clothing her body. “Thanks,” she says with a smile. Beetlejuice, now wearing a white undershirt and his signature striped underwear. He grabs her hand, leading her back to the room they were in earlier.


	3. Don’t Let the Bedbugs Bite, Oh Wait, He Already Has

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we see Moira and Beetlejuice sharing some sweet moments. FLUFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> This one is a shorter chapter I just liked the way this chapter ended so much that I couldn’t add anymore to this chapter. 
> 
> Get ready for some fluff! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Babes, you look so tired,” Beetlejuice says with concern. At that precise moment, Moira lets out a violent yawn. “You shouldn’t have any issue going to sleep,” he says while chuckling.   
He leads her back to the bed she inhabited earlier. Dreading the moment he has to let go of her hand, he looks down at their intertwined fingers. Beetlejuice relishes the softness of her skin as he affectionately rubs his thumb over the back of her hand.   
Snapping out of his trance, he unlaces their fingers and begins to clean up the bed, making sure that it’s clean and comfortable for her. Once he’s satisfied, which takes a while (I mean it has to be perfect for her), he motions for her to hop in. Moira gives him a thankful smile and lays down, stretching contentedly.   
Beetlejuice’s hair is slowly turning back to blue. Witch each second, a section of the green disappears before Moira’s eyes. Suddenly, her hand flies to the headboard of the bed. She looks up to see her hand hand once again shackled.   
“Babes...I am so sorry.” Beetlejuice says painfully. Moira knows how difficult it much be for him to say that. He opens his mouth to say something else, but Moira beats him to it.   
“Beej...really it’s okay,” Moira says with an understanding smile. “I mean don’t do this to anyone else without their permission, but I’m fine with it,” she chuckles. Beetlejuice slowly nods his head, not daring to look up.   
“Well, I’ll let you get some beauty rest, not that you need anymore,” he says trying to lighten the mood. Gently, he places a small kiss to her forehead and walks away.   
“Beej, you better get your ass back over here,” Moira says sternly, pouting her lips. Beetlejuice immediately jerks his head around at the tone of her voice. Moira is patting the bed, almost like one would if they were trying to get their dog to come.   
“Ahh, Babe. I’m not sure if that’s a good idea or not,” Beetlejuice says, ignoring his desire to jump in bed with her.   
Moira pouts her lip out even further. Suddenly, every one of Beetlejuice’s defenses is lowered. Almost in a trance like state, he finds himself walking towards the bed again.   
“What a good boy,” Moira says teasingly.  
Hair turning green again, Beetlejuice quips, “I may be many things, but I am not a good boy.” He gives her a dirty look, feigning innocence.   
“Sure,” Moira says with a roll of her eyes. “Beej, c’mon. Don’t make me stay in this strange, creepy, room by myself,” she says with show.   
“First of all, your acting is terrible,” Beetlejuice says sassily. “and secondly, this room is not creepy,” he says defensively, with a chuckle.   
Moira pouts again, this time adding the clincher of puppy dog eyes to the mix.   
“Fine,” he says with a roll of his eyes. He walks to the other side of the bed, and crawls in. They both lay on their backs, staring at the ceiling. Both are deep in thought.   
Moira is thinking about the day she’s just had, so much has happened. She found out her demon best friend actually has feelings for her. She let said demon finger her and use a vibrator on her. As she remembers the encounter, a chill runs down her spine. But the thing that’s taking up the biggest part of her thoughts is how Beetlejuice doesn’t believe she loves him. What will it take for him to understand? Moira decides that she wouldn’t mind spending the rest of her life trying to convince him of her love.   
Beetlejuice too is thinking about this whirlwind of a day. Guilt still wrecks through his mind as he mentally scolds himself for taking Moira. He didn’t even realize what he was doing until she was already tied to his bed. He couldn’t be alone again, not after finally meeting Moira. Sure, she was only going to be gone for three months, but anything could happen in those three months. What if she met someone else? What if she dies and crosses into the Netherworld? He’d never be able to find her.   
She said that she loves him, and her shock of blurting out said confession looked genuine, but Beetlejuice still can’t bring himself to believe her. He tries to convince himself that she doesn’t love him, because it’ll eventually soften the blow when he does let her leave. He just can’t keep her here for forever.   
Almost on cue, as if she could hear the intrusive thoughts in his head, she uses her free hand to pull him closer. Their bodies are now against one another.   
“Here, this might be more comfortable,” he says while changing her shackle from the headboard to his own hand.   
“Thanks,” she says while turning on her side to look at him. He does the same, intertwining their legs as he does so. Their body’s are almost on one another, the only space between them is where the chain from the shackles lies. Beetlejuice moves a hair out of Moira’s face, tucking it behind her ear. She grabs his hand and places a kiss on his knuckles, looking into his eyes. Beetlejuice’s hair rapidly changes to a pastel pink.   
“Beej, could you put the shackle on your other hand,” she asks quietly. Immediately, it switches from his right hand to his left.   
Moira turns over on her other side, dragging Beetlejuice’s arm with her. Seeing that he’s not budging from the spot he’s in, she scoots back into him. Finally understanding, he puts his shackled hand over her hand, resting on her stomach.   
“I like cuddling,” Moira explains softly. Hearing her admission, he lowers his head to lay on the crook of her shoulder. He nestles his head in much to the delight of Moira. She giggles as his scruff tickles her neck. She feels him smile against her neck.   
“I’m not responsible if I wake up horny because of this,” she laughs out while poking the shackle.   
“Oh, is that why you wanted me to sleep with you?” he teases with a laugh.   
Within Beetlejuice’s arms, she feels warm and content. She tries to fight the sleep tugging at her eyes. Beetlejuice, noticing her dozing, says, “I would say don’t let the bedbugs bite, but you already invited the biggest one into bed with you,” he says with a smirk.   
“Not to mention the fact that you’ve already bit me twice today,” Moira teases. Beetlejuice hums in response.   
“Goodnight Morie,” Beetlejuice says softly.   
“Goodnight Beej,” she replies.   
Within a few minutes, they were both asleep.


	4. “Babes, That Was Almost the Perfect Sentence.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira learns more about Beetlejuice’s childhood as they cook breakfast together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> !! I would like to preface this chapter by saying there are mentions of abuse, specifically a parent’s abuse of their child. 
> 
> Besides that, I wrote this chapter hoping to finally give the Bug man some much needed relief 
> 
> Be prepared for a lot of hurt and a lot of comfort....also some FLUFF 
> 
> Thanks!

Beetlejuice wakes up an hour before Moira. He tries his best not to wake her up as he intently watches her sleeping face. Never in his life, or death, has he ever seen such a pure human being. During her sleep, she had pulled Beetlejuice’s shackled arm up to her face. He could feel her gentle breath on his bare arm. He looks down at her face, smiling at her serene expression. Her mouth is slightly parted as she breathes deeply. Beetlejuice is desperately fighting the urge to kiss her perfectly parted lips, but again, he doesn’t want to wake her up. Instead he quietly whispers, “I just hope one day you’ll forgive me.”   
After a while longer, Moira finally wakes up. She stretches, forgetting that she is attached to a demon. Seeing the chain, she remembers and looks over her shoulder at the demon smiling lazily at her.   
“Sorry ‘bout that,” she apologizes as she turns over on her side to face him. This time, she’s the one to intertwine their legs.   
“Good morning.” He says while smiling. His hair turning to an even brighter shade of pink.   
“Morning,” she says while returning his smile. For a second, it looks like she’s about to doze off again, which would’ve been fine with Beetlejuice. Opening her eyes again, she says, “I don’t think I’ve ever slept that well in my entire life.”   
Beetlejuice nods his head in agreement. He wasn’t sure that he’d enjoy cuddling, however he soon realized it gave him the excuse to be closer to Moira.   
Beetlejuice had a sudden realization: it had been awhile since Moira had eaten or drank anything. She must be starving.   
“Hey, how would you feel about some breakfast,” he asks, raising his eyebrows.   
“You cook?” Moira laughs   
He sticks his tongue out at her. “I mean I don’t, but how difficult could it be?” He asks confidently. The thought of Beetlejuice cooking makes Moira laugh out loud. She would not miss this for the world.   
Beetlejuice clutches a hand to his chest and gasps. “I’m going to make you eat those words.”   
Again, Moira laughs at his over-confidence.   
“Yeah, that might be the only thing actually edible,” she laughs out. He playfully swats her thigh.   
“When did you turn into such a pessimist? That’s my job,” he says while sitting up. Moira joins him in sitting up. She shrugs her shoulders with a smirk.   
“I think you’re rubbing off on me,” she chuckles.   
“Babes, that was almost the perfect sentence,” Beetlejuice says with a growl.   
“Now, who‘s the horny one,” Moira laughs. She’d be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t turned on by the growl of his voice.   
Beetlejuice would love nothing more than to ruin her again, but food has to come first. He makes the shackle connecting them disappear. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he says, “Like it or not, it’s breakfast time.” He stands up stretching his arms to the sky.   
Moira, shocked at his decision to remove her shackle, stays sitting in the bed for a few moments. A happy thought crosses her mind. Maybe he’s starting to believe me? The thought brings a smile to her face as she gets out of bed. Beetlejuice walks around the bed to Moira. He gives the top of her head a kiss and grabs her hand.   
As they’re walking out of the room, Moira begins to feel the sudden urge to pee.   
“Hey Beej, I need to go to the bathroom,” she says shyly.   
“Okay babes. Remember where the bathroom is from last night?” He asks. She nods and he lets go of her hand. “I’m going to go ahead and start your breakfast up,” he says walking down the hallway. Moira walks to the bathroom.   
Once in the kitchen, he begins to conjure the ingredients he thinks he’ll need for her favorite food: blueberry pancakes. Having no idea what exactly is in a pancake, he conjures blueberries, butter, and bread. He scratches his chin. This is going to be harder than he thought.   
Suddenly, Beetlejuice realizes what he had just done. He sinks to the ground with his hands covering his face. He had let Moira free. It’s been 10 minutes since she had gone to the bathroom. She could be anywhere now. There’s no doubt in his mind that Moira had escaped. He had been so happy when he woke up that he had forgotten about his predicament.   
Beetlejuice brings his knees to his chest, still covering his face. His hair is now a deep purple. Only one thing is going through his head: “I’m so pathetic,” repeated over and over again.   
Meanwhile, Moira just finished up in the bathroom. While in front of his mirror, she had tried to fix her hair, taming the wildness back into order. However, after a few minutes she realized it was a lost cause and preceded to the kitchen. Only, she doesn’t know exactly where the kitchen is. Opening random doors, Moira makes her way down the hallway. The first door she opens looks like it leads to another bedroom. The second door she opens leads into a small library. Making a mental of that door, (she loves books) she continues down the hallway. She opens a few more doors and is met with a bleak nothingness in both. Only this nothingness isn’t just a normal, empty room, the rooms themselves feel dead; they are cold, ominous and filled with an overwhelming sadness. Where the hell is she?   
She opens a few more doors to no avail. Finally, she reaches the end of the hallway and tries the last door on the right. Relief rolls over her body as she sees a refrigerator in view within the now open door. She enters the room, her heart breaking at the sight before her.   
Her demon is sitting on the ground, hair a dismal purple. His hands are covering his face. The demon is shaking as he rocks back and forth. What had happened while she was gone? Did making breakfast really upset him that much?   
She quietly walks over to his shaking body. Moira desperately tries to think of something that would make him feel better. Her mind drawing a complete blank, she sits down next to the demon. Beetlejuice, completely unaware of Moira’s presence, continues to torture himself with thoughts of “what if.”   
“What if I hadn’t have taken her? What if I had just told her how I felt months ago? What if I had just decided to let her go abroad? What if I never see her again? What if she hates me?   
All these thoughts and more run this his head; the war in his head is rivaling the war in Moira’s head as she still tries to figure out what to say.   
Moira decides against saying anything, maybe her actions would speaker louder. She hesitantly raises her hand to the top of his head. After a few moments of doubt, she gently places her hand in his hair, running her fingers through his soft hair.   
It takes a moment for Beetlejuice to get out of his head. Is someone playing with his hair? He feels a nail scratch his scalp. He immediately jerks his head up, removing his hands from his face. He sees Moira sitting next to him with a concerned look on her face. At first, he doubts that she is actually there, but the hand stroking his hair continues.   
Filled with an overwhelming sense of relief and happiness, Beetlejuice tackles Moira to the ground, practically laying on top of her. Their faces are within inches of each other.   
“Oh my god, you’re still here,” he chokes out as tears begin to fall down his face. One of the tears falls down to land on Moira’s confused face. She raises her hand to wipe the rest of the tears from his smiling face.   
“Maybe I should go to the bathroom more often,” Moira says. Beetlejuice still smiling, lowers his head to hers, placing frantic kisses all over her face. Moira giggles under the assault of his lips.   
“Beej, woah there. Babe, what the hell is going,” she says while gently pushing his face away. He sits up, straddling her hips. Suddenly, he looks almost embarrassed. The purple in his hair is slowly being replace by pink strands.   
He opens his mouth and mumbles something that Moira cannot make out.   
“Babe, you’re going to have to speak up a little bit,” she says as she props herself up on her elbows.   
He sighs and repeats himself, “I thought you ran away.” Hearing the pain in his voice, she grabs his undershirt and drags him back down on top of her, wrapping her arms around him. She wants to be as close to him as she possible can.   
“It’s okay. I’m here,” she says quietly.   
Beetlejuice stutters out, “you were just gone...gone for so long before I had realized.” He lays his head down on her chest and stares into her eyes.   
“Beej, you idiot,” Moira chuckles “I’ve been all over this damn house looking for the kitchen.”   
“Oh,” Beetlejuice says with an air of embarrassment. If it were possible for a demon to blush, then his cheeks would be rose red right now.   
“By the way, where the hell are we?” She asks curiously, bringing one of the hands from his back to rest in his hair.   
“This is my house...or it used to be. I grew up here,” he says simply.   
“Beej,” Moira starts nervously, “We really need to have a talk. You’re causing yourself so much unnecessary pain,” she says sadly.   
Beetlejuice nods his head slowly.   
“I can’t imagine how difficult this is for you, but you’re not alone. I’m on your side.....Let me into that stubborn head of yours,” she says with a small smile.   
Still laying on her chest, he says, “I don’t even know where to start.” Moira, leaning up to give Beetlejuice a kiss on his head, suddenly has an idea.   
“How about this, you talk while we cook ourselves some breakfast? I’ve always found cooking to be relaxing,” Moira asks hopefully.   
“Okay babes,” he says, slowly getting up off of Moira. He offers a hand to help her up off the ground. Moira gently takes his hand in hers, again looking at his black nails. She’s always loved how he paints his nails.  
“Okay let’s get the food started,” Moira says cheerfully. She looks at the ingredients placed on the counter. She sees a tub of butter, some blueberries....and was that bread? She stifles a laugh at Beetlejuice’s idea of how to make pancakes.   
“Babe, you know the pancakes I make?” Moira asks with a raise of her eyebrows. He nods his head eagerly.   
Technically, Beetlejuice doesn’t have to eat, but he enjoys it so much. Moira isn’t the best of cooks, but Beetlejuice really doesn’t care. He knows that anything she makes would taste a million times better than what he could make. He also loves her “signature” blueberry pancakes.   
“Have you ever watched me make pancakes before?” she asks.   
“I mean, I don’t so much watch your hands as I watch your ass,” he says with a chuckle. She smacks him gently on his shoulder.   
“What? I can’t help it. You in your little red apron gets me going,” he says with a smirk. With a blink of his eyes, Moira is now wearing a blue apron that says, “All you can eat.” She looks down and laughs.   
“Very funny. But you need an apron too,” she says, poking him in the chest. With a snap of his fingers, he’s now wearing a black apron with white print that says, “Try the sausage,” with an arrow pointing downward. He wiggles his eyes brows while Moira continues to laugh.   
“Subtle,” she manages to get out between laughs. After a few moments, she recovers from his antics and says, “Okay, Beej. I’m gonna need you to think really hard. You know that yellow box I use when I make pancakes? It has a woman’s face on it? Could you make one of those boxes appear,” she asks hopefully.   
Beetlejuice scratches his chin, thinking about the things she usually has around her while cooking. Finally, after a few moments of deep thought, he snaps his fingers and a bowl, a box of batter and a griddle appears. He smiles proudly at the things around him.   
“Yes! Good job Beej,” she says, giving his butt a slap. He’s so shocked that he almost let out a yelp. His head jerks to look at her smiling face.   
“Mmkay, Beej. I’ll get the batter sorted and you can cook it on the griddle. Sound good?” She asks as if nothing had happened.  
“How hard could it be?” He says confidently.   
She chuckles at his confidence.   
“Okay Beej, while I’m doing this, I need you to talk to me. Tell me what’s going on.” Moira pleads to the demon next to her. She gives his arm a reassuring pat. Beetlejuice sighs and starts from the beginning.   
“Like I said before, this is the house I grew up in. I lived here with my mom. My dad left us when I was young, too young to even remember his face. Well, to put it simply, my mom didn’t really treat me the best. She would call me names. She would drink constantly. A few times she even,” he stops, breathing deeply.   
Moira puts down the bowl with the ingredients she had been mixing. She lays her head on Beetlejuice’s shoulder, cradling his body. Her hands are clasped tightly around his stomach. She places a gentle kiss on his cheek.   
He puts his hands on the hands resting on his stomach.   
“She hit me. Then she would make fun of me when my hair turned purple. “Why is your hair always purple?” As if she wasn’t the one that had caused it.” He feels the arms around his midsection tighten around him.   
“Beej, I’m so sorry. I had no idea.....No one deserves to be treated like that.” Moira says while blinking back tears.   
Moira knew that the relationship between him and his mother was complicated but this changes everything. Her heart hurts as she pictures a little purple haired demon hiding in his room.   
He sighs again, feeling ready to continue because of the woman desperately holding onto him.   
“Needless to say, she never showed any love towards me,” he pauses before continuing, “Well one day, I woke up and she was gone. I couldn’t find her anywhere. I didn’t know what to do, so I waited in case she turned up. She never did, so I left. This is the first time I’ve been back to this house since. She wasn’t a good mother by any means, but she was the only person I had in my life.”   
Moira is still holding onto him like he’s about to disappear. Now she understands why he had freaked out and taken her here. The person who is supposed to love you unconditionally abandoned him. Moira’s heart hurts immensely.   
She feels a tear drop fall onto her hands. She can’t see his face from where her head rests, but she knows he is crying.   
“Moira, you’re the first person who’s ever made me feel loved. You’re the first person who made me feel deserving of being loved. Every day when I come into your house, you smile at me. You ask me about my day. You make me food. No one has ever done that before. I guess that’s why I flipped at you leaving. I was afraid that you’d leave and never come back. Or that you’d leave and meet someone better than me,” he says sadly.   
Moira removes her arms from his stomach and spins him around so now that he’s facing her. She places her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look into her eyes as she says,  
“Beej, no one can measure to you. Do you know why I cooked for you and asked about your day? It’s because I’ve fallen for you. Living at my house, having you as a neighbor, is the happiest I’ve ever been. I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I don’t want to,” she says as tears begin to stream down her face. Beetlejuice, too has tears falling from his lashes. He brings his hands up to her face to wipe her face clear of tears. Beetlejuice’s heart is beating irregularly in his chest; it’s beating so loud and hard that he can almost hear it in his head.   
Moira continues after catching her breath, “I’m never going to leave you. I’m yours. I’ll be here until the day you get sick of me. For as long as you want me, I’m yours. Beej, I love you,” she says while smiling broadly. Beetlejuice feels a smile come to his face. The only thought going through his mind is “this is real.”   
“You really mean it?” he asks. Moira nods her quickly.   
“Moira, I love you so much,” he says as he crashes his lips against hers. He kisses her passionately; they’re wet faces mingling against one another. He deepens the kiss, opening his mouth. Moira explores every spot that her tongue will let her.   
After a few minutes, they part, both out of breath (even though demons don’t typically breath). Moira giggles, feeling happiness surge throughout her body. “You taste salty,” she says still giggling. Beetlejuice chuckles at her glee. Both, full of so many emotions, begin to laugh hysterically. They laugh together at their predicament, two fools in love.   
Moira recovers first, taking deep, calming breaths. “C’mon. I’m hungry. Let’s finish making these pancakes,” she says grabbing her bowl again. As she continues mixing, she feels two hands reach around her stomach. Her demon lies his head on her shoulder, watching her stir the batter.   
Beetlejuice groans loudly as he smells the batter. “Oh my god babe, it already smells so good.”   
Moira chuckles at excitement over the pancakes.   
“Good, because it’s almost your turn to help,” Moira says as she continues to stir. After a few moments, Moira decides that the batter is at the right consistency.   
“Okay Beej. I’m gonna need your help now,” she says. She feels Beetlejuice reluctantly remove his hands from her stomach.   
“Okay Boss. What am I doing?” he asks excitedly, practically jumping up and down.   
“You’re going to take this bowl and pour it onto the griddle. You’re going to want to make 4 circles of batter.” Moira explains.   
“Psssh easy!” Beetlejuice says, taking the bowl from Moira’s hands. Moira just hopes that they can get though breakfast without setting something on fire.   
Beetlejuice begins to pour the batter on the griddle, perhaps a little too overzealously. A little chunk splatters out landing on his apron.   
“What was that about this being easy,” Moira lightheartedly teases. Beetlejuice doesn’t hear a word that she says; he’s deep in concentration. Moira stifles a laugh at his face. He’s currently sticking his tongue out in concentration.   
After what feels like an eternity to Moira’s growling stomach, he finally finishes emptying the batter.   
“Good job, Beej. You’re a natural,” Moira says encouragingly. Beetlejuice’s smirk did not go unnoticed by Moira.   
“What now?” He asks excitedly.   
“Well, now we wait for a few minutes. The bottom of the pancake has to cook and once it’s finished, you’ll use a spatula to turn it over,” Moira explains. She notices that Beetlejuice is hanging on every word; he genuinely wants to know how to cook. In all honesty, she’s never seen him so enraptured by something....well something that isn’t related to sex.   
Beetlejuice blinks a spatula to existence, impatiently waiting to turn over the pancakes. “Is it time yet?” He asks.   
“Not yet, just a few more minutes. Do you see how runny the batter still looks?” She says, pointing to the pancake nearest them. Beetlejuice nods his head.   
“We want the batter to be a bit more solid, more pancakey.” She says knowledgeably. Beetlejuice lowers his head to get a closer look at the pancakes.   
After a few moments, the pancakes are finally ready to be turned. “Okay Beej, they’re ready to be flipped,” Moira says.   
Beetlejuice gently leverages his spatula under the first pancake and turns it over. The expression of pure joy on the demon’s face is unrivaled. More confidently, he flips over the second, third and fourth pancakes.   
“Wow, Beej. You’re a good griddler,” Moira says.   
Beetlejuice smiles at her compliment. His stomach growls loudly, gurgling with anticipation.   
He pats his stomach while saying, “shhh...shhh.. it’s almost time.” Moira laughs at him. She can’t believe she’s fallen in love with this dork.   
Within a few minutes, their pancakes finish cooking and Beetlejuice, again, uses his spatula to put them on two plates.   
He carries the plates to the table on the other side of the kitchen. With a wink of his eyes, he transforms the table into a macabre, yet elegant place setting. A deep-red tablecloth now covers the table; the ends done in a black spiderweb pattern. On the table, rests a vase full of dead, black roses. To tie it all together, there are old candles placed around the room, giving it a dreamy atmosphere.   
Beetlejuice smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at Moira’s stunned face.   
“Beej, it’s gorgeous.” She says in delight.   
“C’mon let’s eat our breakfast before it gets cold,” he says, pulling her over to the table. She takes a sit and he sits down next to her.   
They share a smile before beginning their breakfast.


	5. “Do You and Your Pancakes Need to Be Alone?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice and Moira enjoy the pancakes they made together. Afterwards, they visit the library Moira found earlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> This chapter is short and sweet...very sweet. I couldn’t help myself. I thought these two needed a sweet morning together 
> 
> Just a heads up! The next two chapters will be of the longer nature. The chapter directly after this one is definitely more serious than the rest of the chapters.
> 
> Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this tooth-rotting fluff!

They ate in silence, savoring each delicious bite of their blueberry pancakes. That is until Beetlejuice released a moan, all but causing Moira to drop her fork.   
“Do you and your pancakes need to be alone?” Moira asks with a chuckle. Beetlejuice playfully swats at her thigh, leaving his hand to rest there.   
“Babe, I can’t help it. They just taste so damn good,” he says with another groan. “.....but not as good as you taste,” he says while letting his hand slip to the inside of her thigh, squeezing tightly. Moira bites her lip, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Beetlejuice laughs at her reaction.   
“I love teasing you,” he says, releasing his grip on her thigh. “The way your face scrunches up and your cheeks blush is adorable.”   
Moira, recovering from her bout of embarrassment, reaches over and grabs Beetlejuice’s face. She looks him in the eyes, her eyes practically glowing. She glances downwards at his soft lips. Quickly glancing up, she crashes her lips against his in a passionate, sticky kiss. The kiss doesn’t last long, but for as long as it did last, it was perfect. Their tongues had danced a beautiful dance, reveling in the wake of one another. The kiss tasted absolutely delectable, both tasting of the maple syrup they had poured onto their pancakes.   
Moira breaks the kiss off with a giggle. However, Beetlejuice isn’t quite finished yet as he sticks his tongue out of his mouth, licking the syrup off Moira’s laughing lips, which only causes Moira to laugh even harder. Finally satisfied, Beetlejuice pulls away, placing an arm on the table, propping himself up to stare at Moira’s beaming face.   
“A demon like me doesn’t deserve an angel like you,” he says, although smiling, his somewhat bitter voice betrays him. Moira, not having it, grabs the bottle of whipped cream they had used on their pancakes and cocks it at his face.   
“Nope, I’m not going to stand here and listen to you say that,” she says, trying to act menacingly. A delicious plans starts to form in her mind.   
“What are you going to do squirt me?“ he asks teasingly. “Babes, you know it’s true,” he says matter of factly. Not waiting to hear anymore words come out of his mouth, Moira pushes down the nozzle, squirting whipped cream all over his face. Beetlejuice, apparently not taking Moira’s previous threat seriously, sits with his mouth open, face in shock. Moira cackles at the expression on his face. He swallows the whipped cream that ended up in his mouth. Before he could say anything, Moira hops onto his lap, straddling him. She quickly begins licking and sucking all the whipped cream off his face. Between licks, she says, “I love every inch of you, from your mood-ring hair, to your sticky face, to your big feet and everything in between.” Beetlejuice laughs, smiling at her declaration and the sensation of her tongue dancing across his face.   
“You’re too good to me,” he says happily, this time without a single trace of sadness. Parting from his now clean face, she smiles as he places his hands on the small of her back.   
“And I’m never going to stop. Not until I’ve loved and appreciated every single inch of you,” she says placing a hand to his wet face. They stare at each other for a few moments, smiling at one one another.   
“I hope you’re prepared to handle more than a single inch at a time,” he says while looking down at his crotch. He looks back up to Moira’s face and gives her a signature smirk.   
She laughs and playfully swats his shoulder. There’s no having a purely sentimental moment with Beetlejuice.   
“Hey Beej, I have an idea what we could do today,” Moira says excitedly. A mischievous smirk comes to Beetlejuice’s face.   
“You want your demon to fuck you mercilessly until you beg me to stop,” he growls out. Moira feels a sudden heat settle between her legs. That does sound very tempting, but Moira has other ideas.   
“Very tempting...how about later tonight?” Moira asks innocently. Beetlejuice dramatically pouts his lips to her answer. “During my search for the kitchen, I cane across a library. Can we go, please?” She asks, also pouting her lips.   
“What a nerd! Fine...but don’t get your hopes up. I’m not even sure what books are in there,” he says, scratching his chin. Moira places a quick kiss to his lips and gets off his lap.   
She grabs his hand and drags him out of the kitchen.   
“How the hell do you keep track which room is which?” Moira asks as they walk down the hall.   
Beetlejuice chuckles in response as he takes the lead, heading toward the door that leads to library.   
He stops in front of the door, motioning for Moira to do the honors. She excitedly pushes the door open, practically sprinting inside.   
Beetlejuice knows how much this breather loves reading. He thinks of all the nights they’ve spent, him laying in her lap while she reads some story to him. Beetlejuice would be lying if he said that he pays attention to stories. Instead, he focuses on Moira’s voice and the way her warm body feels against him. Sometimes, he would be so relaxed that he would fall asleep on her lap. It’s not that he doesn’t like books, he just can’t focus on one for too long.   
“Oh wow, Beej. This library is amazing,” Moira exclaims while perusing through the various books on the shelves. Beetlejuice smiles at her happiness. He walks over to the purple loveseat in the corner; he knows that Moira could potentially spend a few hours searching. That’s fine by him. He props his elbow on the side and watches the woman he loves; unbeknownst to him, his hair has turned into a pure, rose pink.   
Moira happily traces her fingers over the spines of the old books. Each and every book in the library is calling to be touched. They haven’t been touched in years, and just like humans, they are touched starved, in need of love and appreciation. For what is the life of a book who isn’t fulfilling their purpose? Only readers can know and understand the language that books speak. Each light noise at the turn of a page is a book thanking their brilliant reader for choosing them out of so many other books.   
To Moira’s great joy, the library has a gigantic classics section. Moira loves the classics. She could just get lost in the beautiful language and stories. As she’s looking through the section, her eyes fall on a book and her heart does a little twirl. She gasps and plucks it off the shelf, spinning around to Beetlejuice.   
He lifts both of his eyebrows, eyes slightly bugging out. “Well, what did you find that warranted a noise like that?” Beetlejuice says with a smirk.   
“Oh, possible just one of my favorite books....or epics, should I say,” Moira says practically jumping up and down. She runs over to the love seat, sitting in the spot next to Beetlejuice. She shows him the cover.   
“Sir Gawain and the Green Knight?” Beetlejuice says quizzically.   
“Yes!” Moira practically yells. Beetlejuice laughs at her excitement. “Oh Beej. You’ll love this one. There are knights, magic and homoerotic tension,” Moira finishes with a giggle. “No but really, it’s such a great story.“   
“I don’t know babes, you haven’t really sold me on it yet,” Beetlejuice says teasingly. Moira fakes a dramatic gasp.  
“Well, I haven’t even told you the best part yet. There’s a knight whose head gets decapitated and then he just puts it back on like nothing happened,” Moira says excitedly. Beetlejuice perks up at that.   
“So you mean there’s blood and gore?” He asks with interest.   
“Tons!” Moira smiles.  
“Well, what are you waiting for?” He asks impatiently.   
Moira pats her thighs, signifying for Beetlejuice to take his normal spot. He happily acquiesces as he swings his legs over the edge, laying back on Moira’s thighs. It’s like nothing has changed! Well, almost nothing. As soon as Beetlejuice gets comfortable, Moira tangles her free hand in his soft hair, playing with it gently. Beetlejuice sighs contentedly.   
Moira begins the story. She’s reading the poem as if she were putting on a performance in a theater. As she’s reading, she glances down every once and a while to look at Beetlejuice’s peaceful face. His eyes are closed; however he’s still awake as he twiddles his thumbs round and round.   
Beetlejuice genuinely listened for about 15 minutes. He told himself that he wasn’t going to doze off, but his drooping eyes were no match for the warmth Moira’s body supplied. Her hand running through his hair most certainly did not help matters.   
The next time Moira looks down, she realizes that his thumbs are no longer twiddling. His eyes are closed and his lips are slightly parted. Once again, her demon had dozed off her in lap. She gently places the book down on the counter sitting next to the couch. She doesn’t want to wake him up; she knows how tired he must be after all the stress he’s been through recently. Her heart tugs at the thought of everything that’s happened within the past two days. Moira pushes the sad thoughts out of her head as she realizes that everything is okay now; Beetlejuice is finally starting to believe that Moira’s affections are true. Sure, this morning had been rocky, but after they had gotten everything out in the open, things started looking up.   
Moira studies the sleeping demon on her lap, desperately trying to take a mental picture of what she sees. His hair is such a light shade of pink, she’s never seen it this color before. She loves the way the pastel pink looks on him.   
Moira feels herself becoming drowsy; her eyes also begin to droop. She fights the urge to doze off for a while. She’s determined to watch Beetlejuice’s happy, calm face for as long as she can. It’s not very often that he’s so still, still enough for her to just look at him. Sure, she could do this while he’s awake, but Beetlejuice always stares at her intensely when she looks at him for too long. She loves the way he looks at her, but it always awakens something in her.   
Moira finally succumbs to sleep, slouching over the side of the couch. There the demon and his breather lie in a deep, deep slumber. Beetlejuice turns over in his sleep, his face now facing Moira’s stomach. He snakes one arm around to her back, holding her as close as he can.


	6. “Because I can be”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice awakes from his nap and notices that the entire atmosphere of the house has changed. Something is wrong...Moira is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I just want to put a little disclaimer on this chapter as it contains potentially triggering topics. TW: Mental and physical abuse 
> 
> This chapter is definitely a bit darker than the rest. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Beetlejuice awakes to a whole other world. Immediately, he senses that something is wrong. He’s sprawled out on the loveseat, alone. Moira is gone.   
Wait, she hasn’t left me he thinks to himself. She’s just in the bathroom or something. He sits up, taking deep breaths as he tries to calm himself down.   
Even as he tries to convince himself that everything is alright, he knows that something has happened. The atmosphere around him feels almost charged, like the house is almost alive. It’s as if the entire house is holding it’s breath. How’s that for a juxtaposition? A house that’s alive in the land of the dead. Still, he can’t put his finger on what’s causing everything to feel so...so different.   
Anxiously tapping his feet, he debates whether he should go look for Moira or not. He knows in his heart that she does love him, but his mind is still trying to play cruel tricks on him, fighting to convince him that she doesn’t....that she couldn’t love him. Besides, he wants her to know that he trusts her now. She deserves to have a personal moment if she needs it. Nonetheless, the feeling of wrongness still pervades the air. Maybe it would be for the best if he did go check on her.   
He stands up from the couch and stretches, feeling stiff from his nap on the couch. After loosening his limbs, he leaves the library, entering the winding hallway.   
The house looks completely different than it did before they went into the library. How long had he been asleep? Did Moira clean the house? These questions are on his mind as he wanders down the hall, walking toward the bathroom. Seeing the door, he walks slower. He isn’t sure what to say. He stands at the closed door for a few moments, deciding whether to knock or just wait for Moira to finish. After a few moments of dead silence, Beetlejuice decides to knock.   
“Hey Moira,” he says quietly as he knocks.   
Silence.   
Beetlejuice feels himself starting to lose grip on his surroundings. Not knowing what else to do, he pushes the door open. He’s met with an empty bathroom.   
“Moira!” Beetlejuice yells frantically. He tries to calm himself down as he feels the world spinning around him. Where is she? What’s happening?   
“Morie, please!” He yells, his voice cracking as he begs. Maybe she went back to his bedroom? He sprints to his bedroom, desperately hoping to see Moira laying in his bed.   
Again, he’s met with another empty room. With the room still spinning around him, he walks over to his bed and sits down. He puts his head into his heads, racking his brain as to where Moira could be. Had she gone back home? Would she even know how to? Even though he doesn’t need to breathe, shallow breaths now escape his mouth. Beetlejuice, now frantic, feels tears begin to fall heavily from his eyes. Even though he can’t see it, he knows his hair has to be a deep shade of purple.   
Then, as if things couldn’t get any worse, he hears a voice that has haunted him all throughout his life; it’s the voice of the only person the Ghost with the Most fears.   
“Lawrence!” he hears her shrill voice yell. “Why is your hair purple?” She mocks.   
Frozen with fear, Beetlejuice does not dare look up. This can’t be real. This cannot be happening. He hasn’t seen her since that fateful day at the Deetze’s.   
“You pathetic waste of space, look at me when I’m talking to you,” she commands angrily.   
Reluctantly, Beetlejuice takes his hands away from his face. He opens his eyes and his heart sinks at the sight he’s met with. It’s her. It’s Juno. His mom is here. Beetlejuice feels himself melting into his bed under her withering glare. Not daring to speak, he stares at the ground desperately wishing to be anywhere but here. One exceedingly painful thought comes back into his head. Where’s Moira? Did Juno do something to her?   
Gathering all the courage he can muster, he contorts his face into a glare, rivaling that of Juno’s. He snarls, his teeth gnashing in his mouth.   
“What the hell did you do with Moira?” He barks at her. Juno’s pale face suddenly contorts into a venomous sneer.   
“What the hell did you do to her? If you hurt her, I swear to God/Satan,” he snarls out. Beetlejuice is so scared at the thought of what Juno’s done to his breather. He knows what Juno is capable of; he himself has been subject to her barbaric actions.   
Juno laughs a bone-chilling laugh. An unconscious shiver runs down Beetlejuice’s body, his hair stands on end.   
“W..what?” Beetlejuice stutters out, concern controlling his face. Juno laughs even harder at his questioning. Beetlejuice doesn’t realize it at the moment, but his entire body is trembling in fear.   
Juno finally stops her incessant laughter. She grabs a cigarette out of pocket and lights it. Sticking it into her mouth, she says, “I didn’t do anything with Melissa.”   
“Moira!” Beetlejuice interjected.   
“Whatever. I didn’t do anything to do her,” Juno spat out.   
“You’re lying!” Beetlejuice yells.   
“She left your pathetic ass,” Juno laughs out. A coughing spell momentarily stops her from continuing. “She’s smarter than I thought. She had you wrapped around her finger.”   
“N..no that’s not true,” Beetlejuice says, now trying to convince himself more than her.   
“It’s true. You were so desperate for love and affection and look what’s it’s gotten you.....Zilch!” She mocks.   
Beetlejuice, speechless, stands with his mouth agape. This can’t be true. This can’t be true, he thinks to himself. Not after everything that happened this morning.   
Beetlejuice’s heart is breaking inside his chest. The walls that he had spent years building up were knocked down by Moira. Now his heart stands unguarded to the unwavering attacks volleying against him.   
His hair has turned to the deepest shade of purple possible. In fact, his hair is almost the shade of the darkest night, black...midnight black. Tears are falling freely onto his face; he no longer cares that he’s showing these emotions in front of his demon mother.   
“So pathetic,” Juno mocks “All this for that girl.”   
Beetlejuice hears none of the words coming from Juno’s mouth. The only thing he’s thinking about is Moira. Everything was a lie. Her whole spiel at breakfast. None of it was true. How did I let myself think that she could love someone like me? I drove her away from me. No one can love me. I don’t deserve to be loved.   
Juno moves to stand directly in front of Beetlejuice. She obnoxiously waves a hand in front of his blank face, “did you hear me? You’re pathetic.”   
Beetlejuice hears the words coming from his mother’s mouth, but he doesn’t care anymore. After so many years of torment, her words don’t mean anything anymore.   
Anyways, he doesn’t care about anything anymore. He looks up into Juno’s sneering face.   
“Why are you so cruel to me?” He sobs out, desperately wanting to know why his mother has tortured him all of his life.   
“Because I can be,” she spat out. “You know what else I can do? This!” She points a long, wicked finger at Beetlejuice, suddenly causing his entire body to feel as if it was on fire.   
Beetlejuice screams in pain. Fire courses throughout his entire body, liquid fire shooting through his veins. He collapses onto the ground, writhing in pain. Groan after groan escapes his lips. Then he hears it. He hears her.   
At first, he thinks it’s just in his head. Her voice is so faraway, distant; it echoes through his pain-ridden body. But with each pain filled moment, her voice grows clearer and louder. He hears her frantically yelling his name. He can’t bring himself to yell back, the pain coursing through his body is too intense for him to speak coherently.   
Moira’s voice grows more and more frantic as she desperately yells his name. Beetlejuice manages to think one coherent thought, she came back.   
Suddenly, Moira’s voice is no longer distant. He hears the full force of her screaming. Instantaneously, the pain washing over him disappears as quickly as it started. He feels a hand graze his cheek and jerks away in fear.   
“Beej, it’s me. It’s me,” Moira chokes out in relief. “Beej, you were dreaming.” Beetlejuice’s eyes flutter open. He sees Moira leaning over him. He looks around, he’s still laying in the loveseat. Another turn of the head proves he’s still in the library. How was that been a dream? It felt so realistic.   
“Moira,” he barely chokes out, raising his hands to her face. Tears are still falling from his swollen eyes. Moira wraps her arms around his trembling body. “It’s okay. I’m here. I’m here,” she repeats over and over again. She’s holding onto his body as if she’s afraid he’ll disappear forever.   
Tears still streaming down his face, he begs, “Please don’t leave me. Please.”   
“I’ll be here until the end of my life, bug.” She says earnestly. She feels him shudder under her grip.   
Still shaken up from his horrible nightmare, he tries to calm himself down. It’s okay. She didn’t leave. She’s here. She’s really here.   
Moira untangles herself from Beetlejuice and sits up. Beetlejuice also sits up, his head still spinning, he lays it on Moira’s shoulder.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” Moira gently asks.   
Beetlejuice shakes his head.   
“That’s okay. If you change your mind, I’ll still be here.” She says.   
“Thanks, Morie.” He says, sighing deeply. Moira places a reassuring hand on his thigh.   
“I love you,” she says, giving his knee a light squeeze.   
“I love you too,” he replies. His hair now has a few streaks of pink fighting through the deep purple. I can work with this, Moira thinks to herself. How can I help him take his mind off things?   
“Hey Beej, is there a TV somewhere in this house?” Moira questions “maybe some TV would help take your mind off things?” She suggests.   
Beetlejuice shrugs his shoulders. It’s worth a shot.   
“Yeah, let’s watch some TV.” He says standing up.   
“Okay, but you’re picking what we’re watching,” she says while also standing up. She grabs his hand, holding it up to her lips. She looks at his knuckles and places a gently kiss to them.   
Beetlejuice visibly relaxes at her act of affection.   
They leave the library and he leads them to a living room-esque area. There’s a couch and a TV, along with a few chairs and a table. Beetlejuice goes to the couch, but Moira has an idea.   
“Don’t sit down yet. I have a better idea,” she says, a smile coming to her face. “Hey Beej, have you seen a blanket fort before?”   
A mischievous smile creeps onto his face as he flourishes his arms wildly in front of him. Within a blink of an eye, the entire room had been transformed. Sitting before them is the biggest blanket fort ever to be constructed. All the blankets are colored in his signature stripes, giving the room a “fun house” aesthetic.   
Beetlejuice holds his arm out to her, Moira takes it. He leads them to the mouth of his giant creation. Moira gasps at what she sees before her. Inside are more blankets, this time they’re green. Also inside his fort are fluffy, purple pillows. Fairy lights decorate the top of the fort, giving the area a dreamy effect.   
“Oh, this is beautiful,” Moira says, clearly impressed.   
“Gosh babes, there’s no need to act so surprised. I have style,” he says gesturing down to himself.   
Moira laughs and crawls into his creation. Beetlejuice seeing his opportunity for revenge from earlier this morning, slaps her butt as she crawls inside. Moira lets out a surprised yelp. Beetlejuice chuckles at her reaction, now crawling into the fort himself. She gently punches his shoulder when he sits down next to her.   
“One more surprise,” he says, producing a pizza out of thin air.   
“Fuck yes, it’s like you were reading my mind,” she says hungrily as she places a kiss to Beetlejuice’s cheek. Moira grabs a piece of the cheese pizza while Beetlejuice tries to find something for them to watch. Moira pushes the piece she had taken a bite of against his lips, without even thinking about it he takes a chunk out of the slice.   
Finally Beetlejuice puts the TV on some cheesy horror movie, something they’d both like. He leans back on the pillows, grabbing a slice for himself. Moira joins him, with another slice that she wouldn’t be sharing this time.   
They sit in silence watching the movie for a bit. Or at least Moira does, Beetlejuice is still stuck on the horrible dream he had just had.   
Moira notices the sullen look on his face. She turns over on her side, reaching a hand out to caress his cheek. “Are you okay?” She asks, concerned.   
Beetlejuice blinks a few times, trying to distance himself from his troubled thoughts. “Yeah, I’m okay.”   
“Beej, you’re clearly not okay.” She says, sighing.   
“It was just a bad dream,” he says, trying to be nonchalant.   
“I get those too, but I don’t think I’ve ever had a dream as bad as the one you had,” she confesses. “Beej, I was so scared.”  
She shakily laughs before continuing, “at first, I thought you were having a wet dream about me because I kept hearing you say my name. But your voice became more and more panicky. I tried so hard to wake you up, but you wouldn’t wake up. Then you screamed and...and I had no idea what to do. When you finally did wake up, I was so relieved.” She finishes, glancing at his sad eyes.   
“Babes, you’re the one who brought me out of it. I could hear you saying my name over and over again,” he says with a small smile. Moira scoots closer to him, intertwining their legs.   
“I’m just glad you’re okay,” she says.   
Neither of the two are watching the movie anymore; the sounds emitting from the tv are just background noise. Beetlejuice’s mind is still swimming with malicious thoughts. What if Juno actually comes? Could that dream be a warning? The thought of what Juno would do to Moira sobers his overwhelmed mind. He decides that tomorrow, they will go back to the living world. He can’t risk Moira’s safety, but at the same time he’s not ready to go back to the real world. Will things be the same as they’ve been here? What if Moira changes her mind about the whole “until the end of her life” thing?   
Moira observes Beetlejuice’s, once again, sullen face. If talking won’t work, she would have to pull out the big guns.   
Without warning, Moira throws herself on top of Beetlejuice, straddling his hips. Beetlejuice’s eyes bulge in shock at Moira’s surprising action. Without hesitation, Moira crashes their lips together in a passionate kiss. She throws both her hands in his wild hair, gently tugging at she runs her fingers through his hair. Beetlejuice releases a soft moan, relishing in the pain and pleasure of Moira’s, now harder, tugs. Moira, seeing her chance, shoves her tongue into his moaning mouth. She explores every crevice that her tongue will reach. Beetlejuice roughly grabs her hips, digging his nails into her skin. Moira now releases a moan herself.   
After a few more passionate moments, they part, both out of breath. Moira lays on top of Beetlejuice’s chest, catching her breath.   
“Wow babes, that was so.....fucking good,” Beetlejuice pants out, placing one hand on her back and the other in her hair. Moira looks up, relishing the praise. Beetlejuice drinks in the sight before him. Moira is gazing at him with half-lidded, lust-filled eyes. Snaking one of her hands to his chin, holding it between her thumb and index finger, she says,  
“Oh, we’re just getting started.” Before, again, crashing their lips together.


End file.
